Hymn: Three-Star Full Course of Darkness
is the seventh episode of Kamen Rider Kiva Synopsis Wataru is pulled between Megumi and Nago in trying to deal with a mysterious restaurant that may be associated with a Fangire attack. Plot In 1986, after attempting to know Jiro, Yuri receives orders from Shima to investigate mysterious disappearances of regulars customers of the Café mald'amour, believing it to be a Fangire's doing. To help her, Shima allows Otoya to assist her, giving the young man another chance to join Aozora if he helps. After Otoya tells Shima that Jiro helped him saving Yuri from Ryo, Shima offers Jiro a place in Aozora as well. Though he promises to catch the culprit, Jiro turns out to be responsible for the attacks. Meanwhile, the Count Inukai, the Prawn Fangire, grows fearful for his brethren dying and decides to do something about it. In 2008, after seeing Megumi as she checks out of the hospital after the previous battle, Wataru finds Nago visiting her as he tells her to stay in bed, which offends her. Later, Shima sends the two to investigate the Maison Cercueil owned by Count Inukai. While searching for flower petals for his violin varnish, Megumi calls Wataru for a date and to use him as a cover to investigate the Maison Cercueil in secret. However, Nago uses Wataru to take a job at the restaurant as a waiter, much to Megumi's dismay. Later that night, after telling Nago that nothing seems odd with the restaurant, Wataru decides to question Nago's reasons for wanting to kill Kiva, though Nago tells him to trust him. The next day, Megumi follows the couple who attended the restaurant yesterday as they are attacked by Inukai as he reveals his true form and devours their souls. After Megumi loses consciousness fighting the Prawn Fangire, Wataru transforms and battles him in Garulu Form. Though Kiva has the upper hand, Nago's interference allows the Prawn Fangire to retreat as Kiva runs off rather than fight back at Nago. Meanwhile, Inukai returns to his base, gathering the life energy he needs to revive the remains of his Fangire servants. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Butler: *Customer: *Couple: , * : Form Changes 'Kiva: '''Kiva Form, Garulu Form Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 4, . *A hymn is a type of song, usually religious, specifically written for the purpose of praise, adoration or prayer, and typically addressed to a deity or deities, or to a prominent figure or personification. The word hymn derives from Greek ὕμνος (hymnos), which means "a song of praise." DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Duet: Stalker Panic, Replay: Humans are All Music, Hymn: Three-Star Full Course of Darkness and Soul: Dragon Castle, Angered. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢讃歌・三ツ星闇のフルコース｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢讃歌・三ツ星闇のフルコース｣ Category:Episodes